


Что бы я не сделал ради тебя?

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Если бы Шерлок оказался в опасности, что сделал бы Джон, чтобы его спасти? И что это говорит о Джоне?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Wouldn't I Do For You?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358790) by [Laurtew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurtew/pseuds/Laurtew). 

Зевнув, Джон смотрит на часы. До конца его смены остаётся два часа, а ему кажется, что он здесь навсегда. Сегодня через него прошёл бесконечный поток насморков и сыпи, и Джон готов кричать от скуки. Он с тоской смотрит на документы, которые заполняет. Он знает, что нужно вести точные записи, но наверняка должен быть способ как-то оптимизировать этот процесс. Взяв ручку, он собирается вернуться к ним, когда звонит телефон. Вытащив его из кармана, он улыбается, когда видит, что звонок от Шерлока.

− Ну, что ты поджёг на этот раз, идиот? − спрашивает Джон вместо приветствия. Ожидая едких комментариев, он удивлён молчанием в ответ.

− Джон? − Голос Шерлока кажется далёким, кроме того есть эхо, будто тот находится в колодце. − Джон?

− Шерлок? Что случилось?

Джон не знает, как он понимает, что что-то не так. Возможно, это происходит просто потому, что Шерлок, вместо того, чтобы отправить SMS, позвонил, или из-за отсутствия подтрунивания. Позже Джон решит, что в голосе Шерлока было нечто, что его насторожило. Но в данный момент Джон просто понимает, что противное ощущение в желудке говорит ему о том, что следует начать волноваться.

− Джон... я... я не...

Если бы до этого он был спокоен, именно это подтолкнуло бы его к тому, чтобы встревожиться. Требуется совсем немного времени, чтобы обратить внимание на владение Шерлоком английским языком.

− Шерлок, ты где?

− Я не... я думаю... под зданием.

− Ты имеешь в виду в подвале?

− Не совсем. Джон?

− Да?

− Я думаю, что у меня кровотечение.

В голове Джона бьёт сигнал тревоги, и предчувствие уступает панике.

− Шерлок, не двигайся. Где ты?

− Я... − Шерлок, кажется, не услышал Джона, и в его голосе сквозит смущение. − Джон, я думаю, что здесь произошёл взрыв. Он был очень громким.

Джон чувствует, как перехватывает дыхание, когда то, что сказал Шерлок ранее, встаёт на свои места. Внезапно «под зданием» приобретает совершенно новое значение, и Джон закрывает глаза, чтобы удержать страх под контролем.

− Шерлок? − Джон говорит спокойно, но твёрдо, надеясь прорваться через то, что он теперь признаёт как шок. − Шерлок, мне нужно, чтобы ты слушал, действительно слушал меня.

− Да, Джон?

− Где ты? − Джон говорит медленно, практически превращая каждое слово в предложение.

− В комнате. Я не... здесь темно и душно.

− Да, но где? − Джон изо всех сил пытается не закричать от отчаяния. Он понимает, что Шерлок скорей всего дезориентирован, и держится из всех сил, зная, что не должен огрызаться на своего друга.

− Я не... Джон, я не знаю. − В голосе Шерлока − паника, и Джон пытается его отвлечь.

− Всё хорошо, Шерлок. Мы это выясним. Ты сказал, что у тебя кровотечение. Насколько всё плохо?

− Моя голова. Я ощущаю на лбу что-то влажное и липкое. Я предполагаю, что это − кровь.

− Как сильно кровоточит рана?

− У меня было и хуже.

− Что-нибудь ещё? Сломанные кости или что-то подобное?

− Я не думаю. Только голова болит.

− Хорошо. Мне нужно, чтобы ты оставался спокойным.

− Джон, я всегда спокоен.

− Верно. О чём я только думал? − Джон берёт себя в руки, закрывает глаза и глубоко дышит. − Я собираюсь позвонить Лестрейду, а затем перезвоню тебе.

− Хорошо, Джон.

Джон вешает трубку и ищет номер телефона Лестрейда в своём мобильном. Он смутно замечает, что его рука дрожит, когда нажимает кнопку. Он звонит три раза, и это время ощущается как вечность.

− Лестрейд.

− Шерлок в беде.

Возможно, своего рода преамбула была бы хорошей идеей, но Лестрейд в состоянии с этим смириться.

− Джон, у меня нет времени для этого.

− Нет, он на самом деле в беде. Я не знаю, что произошло, но...

− Джон, как бы я не хотел помочь, ты оказываешься перед необходимостью позвонить по 999. Я сейчас нахожусь даже не в офисе. Все были вызваны из-за чрезвычайной ситуации. В отеле «St. Martin’s Lane» произошёл взрыв.

Требуется минута, чтобы осознать услышанное, но когда это происходит, сердце Джона начинает биться быстрее. Он может услышать, что инспектор что-то говорит, но не может помешать себе его перебить.

− Лестрейд, я думаю, что Шерлок там.

− Я... Ты сказал... что?

− Он позвонил и сказал мне, что находится под зданием, и что там был взрыв. Если у тебя этим утром больше взрывов не было, получается, что он там. Ты уже там?

− Я в пути. Но Джон, как бы я ни хотел помочь, Шерлок не может иметь приоритет перед всеми остальными.

− Я понимаю, − говорит Джон, кивая, несмотря на то, что знает, что Лестрейд его не видит. − Но просто...

− Я буду смотреть в оба.

− Спасибо.

Джон вешает трубку и сидит, задумавшись, около минуты. Он понимает, что Лестрейд не может бросить всё, чтобы помочь Шерлоку, этого и не стоило ожидать. Но Джон просто не может оставить Шерлока пойманным в ловушку и надеяться, что кто-то найдёт его во всём этом хаосе. Приняв решение, Джон встаёт и идёт по коридору. Он заглядывает в кабинет Сары.

− Я должен уйти. Шерлок ранен.

Она поднимает голову и хмурится.

− Он в порядке?

− Он в ловушке под щебнем разрушенного здания прямо сейчас, поэтому я собираюсь сказать «нет». − Джон не хочет огрызаться, но его беспокойство увеличилось и просто нет больше никого рядом, на кого его можно выплеснуть. − Я позвоню, когда узнаю что-нибудь.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Джон покидает хирургию и ловит кэб. Он даёт водителю адрес, а когда садится в кэб, вытаскивает мобильный. Открыв сохранённые номера, он нажимает на тот, который использовал только один раз. Но сейчас − чрезвычайная ситуация, поэтому он звонит.

− Ах, Джон, как я рад вас слышать.

− Майкрофт, Шерлок в беде.

− Когда это мой брат не находился в своего рода... ситуации? Что на этот раз?

− Он находился в отеле «St. Martin’s Lane», когда там произошёл взрыв. Майкрофт, он под руинами.

На том конце − тишина, и Джон должен признать, что испытывает некоторое удовлетворение от того, что Майкрофт Холмс потерял дар речи. А потом тот откашливается.

− Не то, чтобы я сомневаюсь в вас, Джон, но как вы...

− Он мне позвонил. Он ранен и находится в ловушке. Я собираюсь его найти, но если вы что-то сможете сделать, я это оценил бы.

− Вы собираетесь в отель? − Майкрофт кажется смущённым.

− Полиция уже там и помогает оставшимся в живых. Они не могут бросить всё, чтобы искать Шерлока.

− Поэтому вы собираетесь найти его сами?

− Я не могу просто оставить его там, Майкрофт. Он звал меня на помощь. Как я могу не ответить?

− Да, полагаю, что и не должен был ожидать ничего другого от вас, доктор. Будьте осторожны, и я посмотрю, что смогу сделать, чтобы помочь вам.

− Спасибо, Майкрофт.

Джон вешает трубку и перезванивает Шерлоку. Требуется набрать того четыре раза, прежде чем Шерлок отвечает, и к тому времени, когда он это делает, Джон убеждён, что тот мёртв.

− Джон?

− Я здесь, Шерлок. − Джон закрывает глаза, концентрируясь на его голосе.

− Ты поговорил с Лестрейдом?

− Поговорил. И он уже в пути. Ты прав. Был взрыв.

− Я так и подумал. В моих ушах всё ещё звенит от него.

Кэб останавливается, и Джон видит из окна, что улица перекрыта машинами технической помощи. Он озирается, отмечая, что находится всего лишь в паре кварталов от отеля.

− Шерлок? Держись. − Джон наклоняется над сиденьем, глядя на таксиста. − Я выйду здесь.

Он платит водителю и выходит, озираясь. Он видит, что жёлтая полицейская лента блокирует улицу на расстоянии в несколько футов и вздыхает. Джон надеется, что имя Лестрейда имеет некоторый вес. Он идёт к офицеру, охраняющему ленту.

− Я сожалею, сэр, но дальше никого не пускают.

Джон вытаскивает свою медицинскую карточку и показывает её.

− Я здесь, чтобы встретиться с инспектором Лестрейдом. Я − доктор, и он попросил моей помощи.

Это не совсем ложь, на самом деле; Лестрейд просит его помочь на регулярной основе.

Офицер смотрит на документ, а затем на Джона, который изо всех сил пытается сохранить выражение лица нейтральным. Через минуту тот кивает и приподнимает ленту.

− Спасибо, − благодарит Джон, ныряя под неё.

Джон предполагает, что офицер уделил бы ему больше внимания или работал бы усерднее, чтобы подтвердить его историю, если бы половина здания не была в руинах. Он видит отсюда разрушения, и у него скручивает живот. Внезапно он вспоминает, что Шерлок продолжает висеть на телефоне.

− Шерлок?

− Джон. Я начал думать, что ты обо мне забыл.

− Это не так. Мне пришлось преодолеть заграждения.

− Что?

− Полиция полностью перекрыла всё перед «St. Martin’s Lane».

− Подожди. Ты здесь?

− Конечно, я здесь.

На том конце − тишина, и Джон задаётся вопросом, не разъединили ли их.

− Джон, я... я не знаю, что сказать.

− Почему ты не сказал мне, что произошло? − спрашивает Джон, пытаясь разрядить эмоциональное напряжение, которое слышит в голосе Шерлока. − Ты что-нибудь помнишь?

− Только обрывками, − говорит Шерлок.

− Почему ты был в отеле?

− Отель? Ты прав! «St. Martin’s Lane». Там была лекция, которую я хотел посетить. Захватывающая, на самом деле. Об использовании флуоресцентных молекул для определения в организме токсинов, которых не могли обнаружить прежде.

− Итак, ты пошёл на лекцию?

− А потом был ланч. Я хотел поговорить с людьми, сделавшими это открытие. Ты должен увидеть, как это повлияет на нашу работу.

− Да, я понимаю. И понимаю, почему ты был там. Но что насчёт взрыва, Шерлок?

− Я... там был мужчина. Он... в нём что-то было, что-то не так. Он направился на кухню, и я последовал за ним. Я просто хотел поговорить с ним, но увидев меня, он побежал.

− И ты, конечно, за ним последовал.

− Ну, я же не мог просто позволить ему уйти?

Джон видит ещё одно заграждение и показывает своё медицинское удостоверение личности. Офицер ему машет, и Джон оказывается перед большим зданием из стекла, в стене которого теперь зияет дыра. Он направляется туда.

− Ты его поймал?

− Я... да, да, я его поймал. Он зашёл в кладовку, и я заманил его в ловушку. Мы... я думаю, что мы боролись. Я помню, что ударил его, и думаю, что он пнул меня в рёбра. Но потом он выбежал из комнаты.

− И ты побежал за ним?

− Я... я побежал. Он... я думаю, что он нашёл чёрный ход. Но поскольку я бежал за ним... я... потом был взрыв, потому что я просто помню громкий звук и то, что меня отбросило назад.

− Хорошо, таким образом, ты где-то за кухней конференц-залов?

− Я... я думаю, да. В этом есть смысл.

− Шерлок, я собираюсь повесить трубку и позвонить Лестрейду. Так как мы теперь знаем, где ты, возможно, мы сможем направить туда нескольких спасателей, чтобы вытащить тебя.

− Хорошо, Джон.

Джон снова набирает номер Лестрейда, и тот берёт трубку после третьего звонка.

− Лестрейд.

− Это − Джон. Шерлок в районе кухни. Ты можешь встретить меня там?

− Встретить тебя... Джон, что, чёрт возьми?

− Ты сказал, что полиция была занята.

− Поэтому ты приехал, чтобы его найти? Ты сумасшедший?

− Наверное. Но я уже здесь, поэтому ты можешь встретить меня около кухни?

− Джон, это − эпицентр взрыва. Все спасательные команды уже находятся там.

Джон пробирается через обломки по пути в дальний конец отеля. Когда он обходит большой кусок бетона, он останавливается, а его глаза расширяются. Лестрейд не шутил. На фасаде здания − повреждение, но здесь, со стороны Бедфордбери-Стрит, большие груды искорёженного металла и битого стекла. А вот это, кажется, кусок из «Колизея» по соседству. Везде бегают люди, и Джон видит, что, похоже, этаж отеля осел.

− Боже, − шепчет Джон, качая головой.

− Видишь это, да? − спрашивает Лестрейд.

− Я... да, я... − Джон внезапно теряет дар речи от мысли, что Шерлок оказался в ловушке где-то в этом хаосе.

− Где ты точно?

− Я... вероятно, где-то в сорока метрах от Бедфордбери-Стрит. − Пауза.

− Подними руку, − просит Лестрейд, и Джон это делает. − А, вот где. Я тебя вижу.

Джон оборачивается, чтобы увидеть, что Лестрейд идёт к нему, и вешает трубку.

− Ты понимаешь, не так ли, что нарушаешь, по крайней мере, шесть законов, просто будучи здесь?

− Я просто не мог...

− Да, я знаю, − перебивает его Лестрейд. − И именно поэтому я не отсылаю тебя домой. Давай. Останься со мной. Где ты говоришь, находится Шерлок?

Лестрейд поворачивается и идёт обратно к отелю, и Джон шагает в ногу рядом с ним.

− Он сказал, что последовал за каким-то мужчиной через дальнюю дверь кухни, когда произошёл взрыв.

Лестрейд хмурится.

− Это невозможно. Мы уверены, бомба взорвалась на кухне. Если бы Шерлок был там, он не выжил бы.

Джон думает над тем, что сказал Шерлок. Его глаза расширяются, когда он вспоминает начало их разговора.

− Он сказал, что находится в комнате. Там темно и душно.

− Комната? Джон, на кухне нет никаких комнат.

− Но... − Джон замолкает, вспоминая слова Шерлока. _«Он зашёл в кладовку, и я заманил его в ловушку»._ Вот именно! Взрыв, должно быть, отбросил его обратно в кладовку.

Джон берётся за свой телефон. Он набирает номер и чувствует, как облегчение затапливает его, когда Шерлок отвечает.

− Джон? − Его голос тихий, и эхо вторит ему.

− Я здесь. Рядом со мной Лестрейд, и мы уверены, что знаем, где ты.

− Джон, у меня головокружение.

Джон останавливается, и Лестрейд на него смотрит.

− Это от потери крови? Шерлок, тот порез на голове снова кровоточит?

− Я... я не думаю. Джон, мне становится труднее дышать.

Слова Шерлока возвращаются к Джону; _темно и душно_. Дверь в комнату закрыта взрывом. Это − кладовка для еды... это...

− О, Боже, комната воздухонепроницаемая, − произносит Джон вслух и немедленно сожалеет об этом.

− Ах... Это немного объясняет, − говорит Шерлок; его голос чуть громче шёпота.

− Не паникуй, − просит Джон. − Мы знаем, где ты, и мы идём к тебе. Держись.

Он вешает трубку и смотрит на Лестрейда; в его глазах − мольба.

− У нас есть карта? − спрашивает Джон. − Чтобы понять, где комната?

− Сюда.

Лестрейд приводит Джона к фургону, припаркованному на Бедфордбери-Стрит. Рядом − столик, импровизированный центр операции, с радио на зарядных устройствах, бутылками с водой и фонариками. Лестрейд находит план здания. Джон встаёт рядом с ним и наклоняется, чтобы посмотреть.

− Вот кухня, − Лестрейд указывает на участок плана. − Это − коридор, ведущий к морозильной камере. Я думаю, что вот это − холодильник.

− Вот, − показывает Джон, и его затапливает облегчение. − Это − бетонная комната, помеченная как «помещение для сухих продуктов». Он − здесь.

Лестрейд берёт один фонарь, а другой вручает Джону. Он идёт к фургону и находит для Джона жёлтый аварийный жилет, такой же, как тот, что на нём, и вытаскивает два защитных шлема. Он протягивает один Джону, и тот смотрит на него какое-то время, а затем берёт в руки.

− Пожарная команда объявила здание безопасным для поиска и спасательных работ, но ступай осторожно, − просит Лестрейд, внимательно глядя на Джона. − Если они сообщат мне, что нужно эвакуироваться, меня не будет волновать, как близко к нему мы окажемся; ты покинешь здание. Я не позволю тебе погибнуть во время попытки спасения Шерлока, и если потребуется, я тебя арестую. Ты понимаешь?

Джон смотрит на Лестрейда в течение минуты. Он хочет сказать ему, что не позволит Шерлоку умереть, но понимает, что инспектор прав. Он знает из своей военной подготовки, что нельзя брать на себя недопустимые риски, даже чтобы спасти одного человека. Он знает, что Лестрейд очень рискует, позволяя ему быть здесь, и он не может злоупотребить таким доверием. Ему всё это не нравится, но он кивает, соглашаясь. Лестрейд кивает в ответ, и они идут к зданию. Им требуется приблизительно двадцать минут, чтобы перебраться через щебень к обломкам кухни, и Джон слышит, как в голове тикают часы. Сколько же времени у Шерлока?

Они оказываются перед кухней, и Джон останавливается; у него перехватывает дыхание. Там, где должна быть половина помещения − огромная дыра. Он встречал подобные разрушения в Афганистане, но ужасно видеть такое в своей стране. Он озирается, пытаясь осознать всё это, когда Лестрейд касается его руки. Джон поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него, и морщит лоб, когда видит выражение на лице Лестрейда.

− Что?

− Джон... Я...

− Что случилось?

Лестрейд разворачивается и ведёт Джона к кладовке, но они не добираются до неё, потому что той части здания просто нет. Джон моргает, не понимая. Он пытается понять то, что видит. Требуется минута, но затем, как с одной из тех оптических иллюзий, на которую нужно долго смотреть, всё встаёт на свои места, и он понимает, что пол рухнул, унося кладовку с собой. Колени Джона начинают дрожать, и он поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Лестрейда.

− Но, как... комната разрушена? − удивляется Джон. − Но мы же знаем, что он жив. Как... может быть комната просто опустилась?

− Если комната была построена вокруг стальных балок, то такое возможно.

− Это должно быть она, − кивает Джон. − Мы разговаривали с ним, и комната не повреждена. Что нам делать теперь? Мы знаем, что он жив, и у него мало воздуха.

− Я не знаю. Нам нужно найти нескольких спасателей, которые будут его раскапывать.

− Сколько времени это займёт?

− Я... Нет никакого способа узнать.

− У него не так много времени, − напоминает Джон, борясь с желанием потрясти Лестрейда. − Воздух в той комнате заканчивается.

− Я пойду, позову людей, − говорит Лестрейд, убегая.

Джон стоит, глядя на дыру. Глубоко вздохнув, он звонит Шерлоку.

− Привет, Джон.

− Я здесь, Шерлок. Я над тобой.

− Надо мной?

− Комната... она... ну, она рухнула вниз.

− Ах. Это, должно быть, произошло в самом начале взрыва. Я был немного дезориентирован. − Шерлок молчит какое-то время. − Если комната рухнула, она, должно быть, похоронена под кучей бетона.

− Да.

− Значит, вы не сможете до меня добраться.

− Шерлок, мы доберёмся. Лестрейд пошёл за спасателями и оборудованием, и мы собираемся вытащить тебя оттуда.

− Но, скорей всего, не раньше, чем у меня закончится воздух, − Джон хочет возразить, даже делает вздох, чтобы это сделать, но не может заставить себя солгать Шерлоку, поэтому ничего не говорит. − Ну, хорошо, Джон. Я знаю, что вы попробовали. Я не могу поверить, что ты пришёл сюда.

− Это ради тебя. Как я мог этого не сделать? − Джон закрывает глаза и сглатывает, борясь с отчаянием. − И будь я проклят, если теперь сдамся. Я вешаю трубку, чтобы ты смог сохранить побольше воздуха, и я доберусь до тебя. Ты понимаешь?

− Да, Джон. − Голос Шерлока тихий. − Спасибо.

Джон вешает трубку, борясь с желанием закричать. Он слышит шаги и поворачивается, чтобы увидеть, что Лестрейд идёт к нему с шестью мужчинами. У них есть веревки, вёдра и лопаты. Инспектор подходит к Джону.

− Ты поговорил с ним?

Джон кивает.

− Он понимает ситуацию, и мы положили трубки, чтобы сохранить воздух. − Джон смотрит на мужчин и на инспектора. − Это лучшее, что вы смогли сделать? Нам нужно больше людей. У него нет такого большого количества времени.

− Джон, я понимаю, что ты волнуешься, но помни, что есть другие люди, запертые в ловушки и раненые. А у этих людей, как предполагается, должен быть перерыв. Они пришли на помощь, и вместо этого будут рыть.

Джон поджимает губы, смущаясь. Он кивает, обращаясь к мужчинам.

− Спасибо. Он − здесь.

Они встают в ряд; четверо из них вытаскивают обломки и вёдра с щебнем, и вручают их другим. Джон спускается первым, чтобы быть поближе к Шерлоку, и сделать что-то физическое, чтобы добраться до него. Но когда он режет руку куском стекла, Лестрейд его отстраняет. Теперь он стоит, смотря на дыру и ожидая следующего ведра с щебнем. Он не уверен, сколько времени они здесь; похоже, часы. Время от времени он звонит Шерлоку, чтобы проверить его, и всё больше и больше пугается того, как вяло тот звучит.

− Где мы? − кричит Джон в дыру. Он знает, что должен свести других с ума тем, как часто спрашивает, но просто не может этого не делать. − Мы уже добрались до комнаты?

− Нет, Джон, − отвечает Лестрейд. − Мы дошли до металла и проводов. Прямо сейчас мы продвигаемся медленно.

− Мне наверное, надо что-то сделать, чтобы мы могли получить больше помощи?

− Это неплохая идея, − отвечает Лестрэйд. − Если бы было больше людей, дело пошло быстрее.

Джон поворачивается, чтобы отойти, когда видит, как к нему подходит Салли Донован. Она покрыта пылью и выглядит усталой. За ней идёт мужчина в форме. Она указывает на Джона.

− Вот он, − говорит она. − Это − Джон Ватсон.

Мужчина ей кивает, и, подойдя к Джону, встаёт по стойке «смирно».

− Капитан Ватсон, сэр? − Моргнув, Джон кивает, прежде чем что-то понимает. − Я − лейтенант Мэйфилд. Моих людей и меня временно назначили в вашу команду. Что прикажете, сэр?

***

* − Пульсоксиметр (англ. pulse oximeter) − медицинский контрольно-диагностический прибор для неинвазивного измерения уровня сатурации кислородом капиллярной крови.

Гемоглобин не может быть насыщен кислородом на все 100%, поэтому норма сатурации лежит в пределах 96-98%.


	2. Chapter 2

Джон ошеломлён, и ему требуется секунда, чтобы понять, что происходит. Закрыв глаза, он молча благодарит Майкрофта. Он оказывается перед необходимостью сделать что-то хорошее для этого человека, когда всё закончится. Открыв глаза, Джон улыбается лейтенанту Мэйфилду.

− Вы случайно не принесли с собой оборудования для рытья?

− Да, сэр. У нашего подразделения есть оборудование для земляных работ.

Потеряв дар речи, Джон думает, что определённо собирается заставить Шерлока играть по правилам со своим братом. А потом кивает.

− Хорошо, лейтенант. Несите оборудование и ведите своих людей сюда. У нас есть пострадавший, там, внизу.

− Да, сэр. − Повернувшись на каблуках, лейтенант выходит за дверь.

Джон возвращается к дыре, игнорируя пристальные взгляды других спасателей.

− Лестрейд!

− Ты привёл с собой помощь?

− Привёл. Но вы оказываетесь перед необходимостью уступить место. − Джон вытаскивает свой мобильный и набирает Шерлока.

− Джон, − шепчет Шерлок.

− Знаешь, ты должен хорошо себя вести с братом.

− Я умираю, и это − последнее, что ты собираешься мне сказать?

− Ты не умрёшь. Майкрофт прислал помощь.

− Как ни странно, меня это не успокаивает.

− Ну, а меня успокаивает. Ты должен продержаться ещё какое-то время. Мы скоро до тебя доберёмся.

− Я постараюсь, Джон.

− Было бы хорошо. Поскольку, если ты умрёшь...

− Ты никогда не будешь со мной разговаривать?

Джон закрывает глаза, не находя шутку смешной.

− Нет. Если ты умрёшь, я этого не переживу. Так что, давай избежим этого, хорошо?

Шерлок молчит какое-то время.

− Давай, − соглашается он наконец.

Лестрейд и спасатели выбираются из дыры, и Джон слышит шаги солдат позади себя.

− Хорошо, Шерлок. Держись. Мы идём к тебе.

− Спасибо, Джон.

Джон обращается к лейтенанту Мэйфилду:

− Ладно, давайте приступим.

Лестрейд смотрит на солдат, выглядя очень смущённым. Джон пожимает плечами, не желая тратить время на объяснения. Он удивлён, насколько легко для него перейти в командный режим, даже не понимая, что, руководя операцией, отдаёт приказы. Солдаты приносят тяжёлое оборудование для раскопок, и всё это очень быстро, чтобы наконец-то начать продвигаться сквозь слои стекла и обломков, которые было так непросто убирать вручную. Джон делает шаг назад, чтобы встать рядом с Лестрейдом.

− Кто эти люди? − тихо спрашивает тот.

− Их прислал брат Шерлока.

− О... Ну, это имеет смысл.

Джон не уверен, сколько времени занимает разбирание завалов, но, возможно, проходит не больше двадцати минут до того, как лейтенант снова его зовёт.

− Капитан Ватсон, сэр, мы дошли до бетона.

− Под ним пустота?

− Да, сэр.

− Тогда подождите немного, − просит Джон, доставая телефон.

− Да, Джон? − Голос Шерлока кажется слабым, и Джон прикусывает нижнюю губу.

− Шерлок, ты слышишь над собой шум?

− Слышу.

Джон обращается к лейтенанту:

− Пусть один из мужчин ударит по бетону.

− Да, сэр.

− Шерлок, скажи мне, если что-то услышишь.

В течение пары секунд тихо, а Джон потом слышит полый металлический стук.

− Я слышу, − сообщает Шерлок. − Это прямо надо мной.

− Хорошо. Это − мы. Подожди минуту. − Лейтенант возвращается, и Джон обращается к нему: − Когда мы до него доберёмся, потолок не упадёт?

− Потолок держат опорные балки, сэр. Если мы сделаем отверстие между ними, то сможем добраться до него без всяких происшествий.

− Сделайте это.

− Да, сэр.

− Шерлок?

− Да, Джон?

− Есть ли коробка или что-то подобное, под чем ты сможешь спрятаться? Мы доберёмся до тебя через потолок.

− Я... сейчас поищу. − Джон может услышать по телефону шум, а затем Шерлок возвращается. − Я нашёл пластмассовый ящик.

− Очень хорошо. Спрячься под ним.

− Да, Джон.

Джон вешает трубку и встаёт рядом с лейтенантом Мэйфилдом.

− Как мы сделаем отверстие?

− Отбойным молотком, сэр.

− Хорошо, начинайте.

Шум такой громкий, что Джон с трудом сопротивляется желанию закрыть уши. Это продолжается приблизительно десять минут, а затем слышно, как вниз осыпаются мелкие обломки. Джон задерживает дыхание, ощущая напряжение. Он не уверен, сколько времени стоит там, не дыша и ощущая, как колотится сердце.

− Он здесь, сэр, − раздаётся голос, и у Джона чуть не подгибаются колени от облегчения.

Требуется ещё пять минут, чтобы обвязать Шерлока верёвкой. Всё это время Джон мечется перед дырой.

− Дайте мне руку, − просит лейтенант Мэйфилд, и Джон поворачивается, чтобы увидеть, как тот помогает Шерлоку вылезти.

Джон пересекает пространство в три длинных шага и притягивает Шерлока в объятие, игнорируя всех вокруг.

− Ты чертовски испугал меня, ты − такой идиот, − ругает его Джон без злости.

− Я скорее испугал сам себя на этот раз, − отвечает Шерлок, и Джон понимает, что тот дрожит.

Джон осматривает Шерлока, загоняя подальше панику. Тот весь покрыт пылью. Особенно много её, затвердевшей вместе с засохшей кровью, вокруг глубокой раны на лбу. У него синяк под глазом, сделавший ещё заметней бледность кожи.

− Посмотри на меня, − просит Джон, входя в режим доктора. Он поднимает один палец и перемещает тот из стороны в сторону. − Следуй за моим пальцем. Да, лёгкое сотрясение, но всё не так уж плохо, учитывая взрыв. Давай отведём тебя к машине скорой помощи.

Он идёт, обняв Шерлока за талию, чтобы помочь тому держаться на ногах.

− Джон?

Джон поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Лестрейда, который показывает на солдат.

− О, да. − Он оборачивается к лейтенанту. − Как долго вы будете находиться под моим командованием?

− Пока я не получу другой приказ, сэр.

− Хорошо. Я собираюсь оказать этому мужчине медицинскую помощь. Я передаю вас инспектору Лестрейду. Пожалуйста, выполняйте его приказы.

− Да, сэр, капитан Ватсон, сэр.

Джон обращается к Лестрейду:

− Найдите им хорошее применение.

Лестрейд кивает, выглядя немного смущённым.

− Хорошо. Хмм... хорошо, давайте пойдём, посмотрим, какие спасательные работы ещё нужны.

− Да, сэр, − говорит лейтенант, вместе со своими людьми собирая оборудование.

Передав управление в руки Лестрейда, Джон ведёт Шерлока к двери.

− Капитан Ватсон? − изумляется Шерлок.

− Проблема с этим?

− Нет. Просто немного удивлён.

− Ты знал, что я служил в армии.

− Да, но я не знал, что ты − офицер.

− Я думал, что ты знал обо мне всё, − Джон улыбается Шерлоку.

− Очевидно, что не знал. Я думаю, мне нужно провести больше исследований.

− Ну, тебе придётся с ними подождать, пока мы не приведём тебя в порядок.

Джон осторожно ведёт Шерлока через завалы, и выводит их к временному госпиталю, развёрнутому врачами скорой помощи. Шерлок озирается и хмурится.

− Боже, посмотри на всё это.

− Да, выглядит ужасно, − говорит Джон. − И я не уверен, что это сделал не он.

− Да, должно быть, это сделал тот человек, которого я преследовал, − Шерлок морщится, когда Джон сворачивает, чтобы обойти груду битого стекла.

− Но зачем?

− Я не знаю. Мы должны разобраться с этим.

− После того, как окажем тебе медицинскую помощь, − настаивает Джон.

− Конечно, доктор. Всё, что скажешь.

− Только ты можешь произнести эту фразу так, чтобы она прозвучала язвительно, − бурчит Джон, качая головой.

− Я этого не хотел. − Голос Шерлока тихий, и Джон поднимает голову, чтобы увидеть, что тот на него смотрит. − После всего, что ты сделал для меня, и всего, чем рисковал, чтобы добраться до меня... я не пытался тебя оскорбить, Джон.

− Я знаю.

Они приближаются к машинам скорой помощи, и к ним бежит женщина в форме.

− Мы вытащили этого человека из-под обломков, − объясняет Джон. − У него порез на голове и лёгкое сотрясение, а ещё контузия. Он мог ещё пострадать от лёгкой гипоксии.

Женщина непонимающе моргает.

− Я − доктор Джон Ватсон. Я здесь с командой инспектора Лестрейда.

− О, да, доктор, − говорит она. − Я − Мэдлин Уилер, и я − фельдшер скорой помощи. Идите туда. Вам будут нужны парамедики, или вы позаботитесь о нём сами?

− Если бы вы мне помогли, то я думаю, что мы справимся с этим. Порез требуется зашить, и я не уверен, нужен ли ему не кислород. У вас есть пульсоксиметр*?

− Конечно, доктор.

Мэдлин убегает, и Шерлок наблюдает за Джоном, изогнув бровь.

− Что?

− Ничего. Я просто никогда не видел тебя в режиме доктора.

− Конечно, ты видел. Я зашивал тебя много раз.

− Нет, я видел, как Джон Ватсон делает простые медицинские процедуры, но никогда не видел, как доктор Ватсон делает свою работу. Как ни странно, но разница есть.

− Правда?

− Правда. Это − день открытий для меня, капитан Ватсон. Мягкие джемпера в сторону, ты − очень сложный человек.

Джон не уверен, как это принять, но это звучит не обидно. Джон хочет уделить этому больше внимания, но не успевает, так как возвращается фельдшер. Она приносит пульсоксиметр и на всякий случай баллон с кислородом. Джон рад, что она это сделала, потому что содержание кислорода к крови Шерлока составляет всего 93%.

− Как же ты не упал в обморок? − интересуется Джон, устраивая трубку за ушами Шерлока, после того, как вставляет ему канюлю в нос.

− Ты просил меня не падать.

− Я хотел бы, чтобы это работало так же с хранением частей тела в холодильнике или с поджиганием моей кровати.

− Принято к сведению, − говорит Шерлок, но Джон признаёт его голос умиротворённым.

Мэдлин приносит шовный комплект, и Джон начинает очищать рану на голове Шерлока. Внезапно Шерлок ловит своей рукой его руку.

− Джон, у тебя порез на руке.

Джон смотрит вниз, удивляясь, как глубока рана. Она причиняла боль в течение нескольких часов, но он уже привык к ней.

− Я порезался стеклом, когда мы рыли. Было много обломков и стекла.

− Ты должен её обработать, − советует Шерлок, хмурясь.

− Как только обработаю твою рану, − услышав это, Шерлок изгибает бровь. − Я обещаю.

Шерлок кивает и расслабляется. Джон надевает перчатки, а затем использует Лидокаин, чтобы обезболить область вокруг пореза, прежде чем смывает всю грязь и обрабатывает порез антисептиком. Аккуратно зашив порез, Джон накладывает повязку.

− Вот так. Шрамик не слишком плохой. Вероятно, он даже не будет заметен.

− Спасибо, Джон.

− Мы должны отвезти тебя домой.

− Но не раньше, чем обработаем твою рану. − Шерлок обращается к фельдшеру: − Вы не могли бы позвать кого-нибудь, кто поможет доктору Ватсону, пожалуйста?

− Конечно, − говорит она и кивает. А затем снова уходит.

− Я могу посмотреть её сам, Шерлок.

− Да, но это − твоя левая рука. Как ты сможешь обработать рану, если она на твоей доминирующей руке?

− Ты очень переживаешь, − ворчит Джон, внезапно чувствуя усталость.

− Так же, как ты переживаешь за меня, − шепчет Шерлок.

Джон смотрит на него, видя в его глазах что-то новое, но он слишком устал для того, чтобы выяснять, что это такое. Он подумывает о том, чтобы спросить, но именно в этот момент возвращается Мэдлин с парамедиком, и Джон протягивает руку, чтобы ту обработали. Оказывается, в ране есть крошечные осколки стекла, что объясняет пульсирующую боль. Мэдлин обезболивает всю руку, и Джону приходится сидеть неподвижно, в то время как парамедик вытаскивает осколки стекла. Шерлок сидит рядом и держит его свободную руку. Джон находит это странно успокаивающим. Шерлок наклоняется поближе, и Джону требуется секунда, чтобы обработать то, что тот говорит.

− Почему? − Голос Шерлока тихий.

− Что почему?

− Ты пришёл сюда. Ты рисковал своей жизнью на месте происшествия и был ранен, и всё это только потому, что хотел меня найти. Почему?

− Ты мне нужен, − искренне объясняет Джон.

− Ты мог кого-нибудь послать.

− Я и послал. Как ты думаешь, откуда взялись солдаты? Ну, хорошо, их прислал Майкрофт. Но я ему позвонил.

− И, тем не менее, ты пришёл сюда.

− Я... − Джон подыскивает слова, ощущая, как вокруг витают чувства. − Ты мне позвонил. Ты попросил моей помощи. Я просто не мог позволить тебе умереть.

− Не сомневаюсь. − У Шерлока блестят глаза. − Я понимаю, что без твоего вмешательства не выжил бы. К тому времени, когда спасатели определили бы моё местонахождение, я задохнулся бы. Ты ещё раз спас мою жизнь. И я очень тебе благодарен. Мне просто любопытно, почему.

− Я правда должен тебе это объяснять? − недоверчиво спрашивает Джон. − Я переживаю за тебя. Ты мне нужен, ты мне позвонил, и я пришёл. Шерлок, если бы ты умер... я не шутил. Я не захотел бы жить без тебя.

Шерлок кивает и успокаивается, хотя и не отводит от него взгляда. Глядя на парамедика, обрабатывающего его руку, Джон думает о собственных мотивах. Почему он _пришёл_ сюда? Да, он был нужен Шерлоку, но уровень эмоций кажется непропорциональным ситуации. Конечно, он переживает за Шерлока, потому что тот − его лучший друг. Но то, как каждый раз перехватывает дыхание, когда он думает о том, что может потерять Шерлока, кажется немного чрезмерным. Если честно, он пришёл сюда, потому что даже не мог думать о жизни без Шерлока. Но что же всё это означает?

Шерлок продолжает держать его за руку, и Джон отмечает, как их руки подходят друг к другу. Он думает о том, как их жизни подходят друг к другу и задаётся вопросом, кем они могли бы быть друг другу. Глядя на Шерлока, он чувствует прилив нежности, восхищения и... Джон замирает, наконец-то понимая, что за неназванную эмоцию он чувствует каждый раз, когда смотрит на Шерлока. Он хмурится. _Так это − любовь?_ Это не может быть она. Любовь − это нечто более воздушное и более приятное, возможно, с цветами и птицами. Или, он путает её с диснеевским фильмом?

Сидя в медицинской палатке, окружённый сиренами и обломками, Джон наконец-то понимает, что любовь − не клише. Она не приходит как внезапная вспышка в набитой людьми комнате или как жар на затемнённом танцполе. Иногда любовь медленно расцветает между двумя людьми, разделяющими всё и испытывающими искреннюю привязанность друг к другу. Она растёт с каждым случайным прикосновением за столом во время завтрака, с каждой шуткой на месте преступления, и даже с каждым аргументом, когда они спорят, чья очередь покупать молоко. Она обнаруживается в совместных преследованиях убийц и показывается тем, как два человека рискуют своими жизнями ради друг друга, ночь за ночью. Она не такая, как он помнит со средней школы, нервная и подавляющая эмоция. Эта версия более тихая и более утешающая. Она обнадёживающая и красивая. Она в том, чтобы его принимали таким, какой он есть, быть желанным и необходимым, и быть частью жизни Шерлока так, как никто и никогда не был до него, и она − в твёрдой уверенности, что нет никого, с кем бы он хотел разделить оставшуюся часть своей жизни, кроме как с удивительным человеком, сидящим рядом с ним и держащим его за руку.

Джон не понимает, как добрался сюда, но теперь, зная, где он, он находит в этом покой. В действительности это − огромное открытие, наконец-то понять, что вы любите своего безумного соседа по квартире. Но здесь, прямо сейчас, когда его плечо пульсирует, пока зашивают на руке порез, покрытый пылью и пеплом, и чувствуя себя так, будто только что прошёл тридцать миль через пустыню с полным полевым комплектом, он спокойно её принимает. Он уверен, что, как только шок спадёт, будет ещё много чего, с чем нужно будет иметь дело, и не последнее из этого − то, что Шерлок подумает обо всём этом. Но это − сражение другого дня. Прямо сейчас он собирается дождаться повязки на руке, а затем отведёт Шерлока домой, чтобы они оба могли получить столь необходимый сейчас отдых.

***

Джон вручает Шерлоку кружку с чаем и садится рядом с ним на диван. Спина ноет, а его больное плечо начинает ощущаться так, будто и там есть осколки стекла, но он не может отрицать, как хорошо наконец-то расслабиться. Они оставались на месте взрыва ещё несколько часов: Джон помогал раненым, а Шерлок в стороне отдыхал. Когда они наконец-то ушли, они купили еду по дороге домой, а затем оба приняли душ. Джон был так благодарен горячей воде, уносящей с собой пыль и засохшую кровь. Он не мог вспомнить, когда ещё душ ощущался как нечто настолько замечательное. Они немного поели, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы справиться с голодом, поэтому Джон был удовлетворён. А сейчас они сидят, одетые в пижамы, и, пытаясь не заснуть, потягивают чай.

Поездка домой в кэбе была для Джона странной. Вооружившись новым эмоциональным знанием, Джон изучал Шерлока, и был удивлён тем, как его к нему притягивало. Глядя на Шерлока в тусклом свете кэба, он должен был признать, что, если бы он не ощущал себя как нечто большое, небритое и грязное, он был бы сильно возбуждён. Как бы то ни было, но между тоской по горячему душу и небольшому количеству супа его посещали похотливые мысли. Как же он упускал это так долго? Единственный ответ, который у него есть − то, что он, должно быть, скрывал всё даже от себя, из-за страха потери отношений, которые у них в настоящее время были.

− Ты снова смотришь, − тихо говорит Шерлок.

Шерлок уже в третий раз ловит его на этом, но у Джона нет сил, чтобы волноваться из-за этого. Он пожимает здоровым плечом.

− Да, смотрю.

− Я никуда не уйду. Я не умер. Ты не должен так волноваться.

− Я знаю, − с нежностью произносит Джон.

Шерлок смотрит на Джона, изогнув бровь и изучая его лицо. Через минуту или две глаза Шерлока расширяются. Он выглядит немного смущённым, будто не уверен в том, что видит. Выражение его лица превращается в хмурое, но он продолжает за ним наблюдать. Джон думает, что должен, вероятно, волноваться об этом. Шерлок такой Шерлок, а Джон устал поддерживать на высоком уровне игру, и это подразумевает, что его секрет, вероятно, больше секретом не является. Он хочет рассмотреть последствия, но чувствует себя слишком измотанным, чтобы соединить вместе все аргументы.

− Мы должны немного поспать, − предлагает Джон. − Если я прямо сейчас не сдвинусь с места, то, вероятно, проведу ночь прямо здесь на диване.

Шерлок кивает.

− Я чувствую себя немного сбитым с толку.

Ничего не происходит в течение нескольких ударов сердца, и это исчерпывающе объясняет Джону всё. Он почти не удивлён, когда Шерлок поднимает его руку и целует костяшки пальцев. Джон не реагирует до тех пор, пока Шерлок не начинает скользить языком между пальцев. Закрыв глаза, Джон глубоко вздыхает, ещё острее воспринимая то, что происходит. Он высвобождает руку, встаёт и делает шаг назад. Шерлок смотрит на него в полутьме, и Джон видит его лицо, ясно читая в глазах боль от отказа. Шерлок поджимает губы.

− О.

− Нет, − Джон снова подходит к дивану. − Это не... просто не сегодня вечером, хорошо? Сегодня вечером я не готов иметь с этим дело.

Глядя на него, Шерлок кивает, и Джон выдыхает.

− Я эмоционально истощён и очень устал, а ты находишься на сильных болеутоляющих. Я думаю, что в таком состоянии не стоит обсуждать то, что повлияет на оставшуюся часть наших жизней.

Глаза Шерлока расширяются.

− Оставшаяся часть наших жизней? − Его голос негромкий.

Джон чувствует, что краснеет. Это не было самонадеянно.

− Хорошо... Я... ты видишь, что... − Джон хочет, чтобы кто-то ворвался и похитил его прямо сейчас. Где же Майкрофт, когда он действительно нужен?

− Нет, ты прав, − соглашается Шерлок, подтягивая плед. − Важные разговоры должны происходить в другом состоянии. Но, Джон?

− Да?

− Ты можешь, по крайней мере, сказать мне, как закончится разговор? Я не смогу заснуть, если буду волноваться о потере... хорошо, о том, что это может произойти.

Вздохнув, Джон пододвигает кресло, стоящее у стены, поближе к дивану.

− Как ты хочешь, чтобы он закончился?

− Джон, я облизывал твои пальцы. Как ты думаешь, как я хочу, чтобы он закончился?

− Ты прав. Прости. Я сказал тебе, что очень устал.

Шерлок хихикает.

− Ну? − спрашивает Шерлок.

− Давай просто оставим сейчас всё как есть, но я думаю, что мы оба будем довольны результатом, и обсудим детали после того, как отдохнём.

Шерлок кивает, когда Джон устраивается в кресле.

− Джон?

− Да?

− Какая причина у того, что ты сидишь в этом кресле?

− Я собираюсь следить за тобой сегодня вечером. Я спас тебя из-под здания не ради того, чтобы у тебя были судороги.

− Да, − кивает Шерлок. А затем показывает на диван. − Но есть ли какая-то причина у того, что ты остаёшься сидеть в этом кресле?

Джон снова вздыхает.

− Шерлок. − Его голос нежный, но в нём слышно предупреждение.

− Я просто попросил, чтобы ты был поближе ко мне. Я весь в синяках, я испытываю головокружение, я пострадал, и, как ты указал, я нахожусь на болеутоляющих, из-за которых мне сложно держать глаза открытыми. Ты действительно думаешь, что это − непристойное предложение?

Джон смеётся.

− Нет, я предполагаю, что нет. − Он встает и подходит к дивану. − Подвинься немного.

Шерлок сдвигается, вздрагивая, когда это делает.

− Прости, − извиняется Джон, приподнимаясь. − Я должен был подумать об этом и не перемещать тебя.

− Это стоило того, − говорит Шерлок, зевая. − Джон?

− Да?

− Так как разговор, который у нас будет позже, как предполагается, пойдёт хорошо, было бы неуместно попросить, чтобы ты обнял меня? У меня был действительно плохой день, и мне просто нужен ты.

Сердце Джона тянется к Шерлоку, и он придвигается поближе, прежде чем успевает подумать об этом.

− Иди сюда, ты − идиот, − шепчет Джон, обнимая Шерлока.

− Я почти умираю, и ты называешь меня идиотом?

− Да, но ты − мой идиот, − говорит Джон, целуя Шерлока в висок.

− Всегда был, − бормочет Шерлок; его голос на краю сна. − И думаю, что всегда буду.

− По крайней мере, в этом мы сошлись, − хихикает Джон, прижимаясь поближе.

− Мфф, − бормочет Шерлок, и Джон может сказать по его дыханию, что тот заснул.

Обнимая Шерлока, Джон наслаждается ощущением того в своих руках. Шерлок чуть не умер сегодня, и это не значит, что всё закончилось. Он знает, что это может случиться; жизнь, которую они ведут, небезопасна. И в то время как это относится и к нему, оно оставляет его со знанием, что каждая минута с Шерлоком может стать последней. Завтра они обсудят всё, поговорят об их чувствах, и о том, куда, как они надеются, те идут. Джон думает о тихом домике в деревне, где Шерлок сможет разводить пчел, а у него может быть своя собственная практика, и они смогут вместе стареть. Он знает, что нечто подобное будет в будущем, но от взгляда, который увидел в глазах Шерлока сегодня вечером, у него есть надежда, что они доберутся туда в конце концов. Несмотря ни на что, они будут работать над этим вместе. Но эта тема может подождать, пока мозг Джона не отдохнёт.

Джон прижимается к спине Шерлока, невесомо целуя того в шею. Мягкий свет навевает сон, и он засыпает, думая о том, что всё будет очень хорошо. Они вместе поработают над этим, и в конце концов будут счастливы. Но прямо здесь и теперь, когда Джон скользит в сон, держа Шерлока в объятиях, в этом − гораздо больше, чем то, что они просто в безопасности и вместе.


End file.
